Can You Trust Me?
by Mrs.McGonagall
Summary: Everyone thinks all the Purebloods are on Voldemort's side, but what if almost all of then are on Harry's side and they are just spying onnt the Dark Lord for Dumbledore?
1. Visitors

_Can You Trust Me?_

Not a single sound could be heard through Number 12 Grimauld Place. All of the members of The Order of the Phoenix were in the kitchen while the children were upstairs. Harry Potter had just arrived and everyone was anxious to see what Dumbledore would say. They also wanted to see who was new in the Order. Dumbledore had said that there were a couple of members who had helped in the first war but were not fully recognized because of the danger they could be put in if Voldemort found out.

The silence was suddenly broken by a scream that seemed to be coming from upstairs. Everyone was so lost in their own thoughts' that the sudden noise made everyone jump.

*"So what you haven't been in the meetings, big deal! You've still been together! Me' I've been stuck at the Dursly's for a month!"* Harry was apparently getting a piece of his mind.

"Ha-ha, Potter isn't the one to go for polite and quiet conversations is he," Mad-eye Moody said. His magical eye pointing upward. "Well you can't blame him, "Minerva McGonagall said. "If you'd seen the kind of muggles he is living with you would be saying the same thing. No actually you would be swearing your head off and cursing everyone in sight," McGonagall said with the corners of her lips twitching upward. Everyone laughed at that. Even Mad-Eye.

Just then the fireplace turned green and an old man steeped out. His name was Albus Dumbledore. He was wearing midnight blue robes with little stars and moon that seem to bring out his brilliant blue eyes. "Good to see you are all in good humor," he said taking a seat at the head of the table. "Just having a couple of laughs about Mad-Eyes temper," a young man named Sirius Black said pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Well it is a good thing that you are all in good humor because the next few hours you might find disturbing," he said taking a seat at the head of the table. The laughter immediately stopped and the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped." What do you mean Albus" a young man named Remus Lupin said with a worried look. And if as on cue, the fire place turned green.

From the fire place a young woman with icy blue eyes, straight blond hair and full pink lips. "You," Sirius said standing up and pointing a finger at her." Why Hello dear cousin, long time no see," she said in a polite tone but you could hear a hint of humor in her voice.

"Ah Narcissa, left everything alright at home," Dumbledore said walking over to her and embracing her. "In this time who knows if safe is still safe," she answered with a small grimace. "Quite true, but we must make the best of these times when we are all together," said Dumbledore offering her a seat on his left.

"What is she doing here," Sirius said clearly angered and outraged. "I take it he hasn't told you yet," Narcissa said eyes darting from Sirius to Dumbledore. "I thought i should wait until all of you got here so you could give your side of the story," Dumbledore said fiddling with his fingers. "Indeed," Narcissa said looking at the fire place as it turned green again.


	2. Guess who?

_**Can You Trust Me? By Mrs. McGonagall**_

_**Chapter 2: Guess Who**_

_**A/N **__** J.K Rowling owns everything**_

From the fireplace, two women appeared. The one was clearly older was medium height, had long brown hair with golden highlights, milky colored skin, warm brown eyes with flecks of gold in them, and had an air of importance about her. The one who was younger looked just like her mother but she had black hair and eyes with flecks of green in them.

"Lizette, how nice to see you again, lovely as ever of course. And Pansy, a mirror image of your mother I see. Except the hair, you seemed to have inherited your father's dark curls," Dumbledore said embracing them both in turn.

"Professor," both said with soprano like vices and Lockhart worthy smiles. Both giggled when Dumbledore blushed.

"We're not late I hope," Lizette said biting her lip in distress.

"No of course not. In fact, Narcissa just arrived only moments before you did," said Dumbledore offering her one of the two empty seats between and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Pansy just went to stand behind her mother.

"Lizzie," Narcissa said at the same time that Lizette said "Cissy".

"Oh Cissy, Lucius said that he might be a little late but not to worry. He also said that he was going to send Draco here. He didn't want him to be alone a home where anyone could pop in." Lizette said looking over at Narcissa.

"Why is he going to be late," Narcissa said with an edge of panic in her voice.

"I'm sure it is nothing to worry about. It is most likely Ministry work that needs to be done," said Pansy making everyone look at her in surprise. "Draco told me," she said blushing and looking down.

"Told you, you two haven't seen each other at all today," Lizette said

"Well we, err," Pansy stuttered and the sighed and then sighed. "When we heard that the Dark Lord had come back, we; Draco, Blaise, and I, we thought of how things might change. So Draco suggested that we should always keep in contact. We then remembered the communication charm Professor Flickwick taught us. We changed it a little bit and applied it to some galleons," Pansy said taking out some galleon and showing it to Dumbledore.

"We must simply turn the galleon over 3 times in our hand and think of the message we want to send. The message is the branded into the coin of the person you wished to send it to. When you receive a message, your coin grows hot," Pansy said.

"Brilliant," Dumbledore whispered as he examined the coin carefully.

"And she is failing Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall mumbled. Pansy blushed and let a curtain of hair fall over her face.

"You're failing Transfiguration," Lizette said turning around and facing her daughter. Pansy silently cursed and gave a tiny peak at her mother. She looked furious.

"I, err, well you see…I um," stuttered Pansy looking everywhere except her mother. "Help" she whispered looking down at her hands.

"Did you not know that," Professor McGonagall said looking appalled. "But you sign her report cards every semester."

"No I do not!" Lizette said looking just as appalled," she usually just tells me her grades."

"But your signature is in all of her report card. Since her fourth year until now," Professor McGonagall said looking just as mad as Lizette.

"Yes, well, uh… you see, it's actually a funny story, and uh-oh, Draco is here," said Pansy running over to Draco and embracing him. "Help me," she whispered to him. Draco looked at Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Parkinson's furious expressions, and back at Pansy's terrified face.

"I'm guessing you told them about our coins, and the Professor McGonagall made a comment about your grades in Transfiguration, your mother was then appalled, and they now discovered your little secret," Draco said in a matter-of fact tone.

"You knew," Lizette (Mrs. Parkinson) said turning her gaze to Draco who blushed and looked everywhere except the mad witch.

"I uhm, well not exactly. You see, it's actually quite a funny story," Draco stuttered. "Mr. Zambini, Mrs. Zambini, Blaise, fancy meeting you here," Draco said quickly bowing and then running behind his mother.

"Find out about Pansy's grades," Blaise said bowing to everyone in the room.

"How many people know about this except me," Lizette said throwing her hands up in despair.

"It's quite a funny story actually," Blaise started," You see-." No one got to hear the end for Pansy, Blaise, and Draco had all run out the door and up the stairs as quickly as possible.

"Let it go love," Vicente Parkingson said surprising his wife with his sudden arrival. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. He had gray eyes that almost looked silver and wild black curls cut short to look more tame.'

"Did you know our little flower was not telling us the truth about her grades' and has been signing her own repot cards," Lizette said looking over her shoulder at her husband. Her eyes widened a she saw him blush and avoid her gaze. "Vicente Stephan Parkinson," Lizette said rising from her chair. She started walking towards him, making him back up against the kitchen counter.

"Now darling, relax a moment. Let me explain, "Vicente said raising his hands as if in surrender.

"Looks like someone is sleeping on the couch tonight," Jonathan Zambini said softly while smirking.

Marjorie Zambini hit her husband softly on the arm and whispered "Would you like to join him."

"Sorry dear," Jonathan answered quickly.

"Told her about the Monet," Lucius Malfoy drawled as he stepped out from the fire place; walk over to his wife, and wrapped his arms around her.

"What did you do about my precious Monet?" Marjorie said repeating Lizette actions with her husband.

"No-nothing dear" Jonathan said quickly while shooting Lucius a murderous look. Lucius just smirked.

"Narcissa, did Lucius tell you what he did while you were in Milan," Jonathan added. He smirked when he saw Narcissa's furious expression.

"No, what did he do, "Narcissa said facing her husband with such an expression that he backed up against the wall next to Jonathan and Vicente.

"Thanks," Lucius muttered to Jonathan.

"My pleasure, "Jonathan muttered back.

"Well, what do all of you have to say for yourself," Lizette said looking at all of them in turn.

"This is getting good," Sirius said softly to Remus with an amused expression.

"Shut up," all there purebloods said in unison. That was the drop that spilled the glass. The three couples all started arguing with each other. All of the members of the Order of the Phoenix looked at each other and back at the couples.

"Well this is akward," Dumbledore said cheerfully. Everyone looked at him except those who were fighting. Dumbledore raised his hands up and said" I'm just saying." The members looked at the purebloods fighting for another minuet.

"Well it is good to see something's never change," a voice said startling them all. Even the couples who were fighting stopped. Everyone turned to face the corner from where the voice came from.

"Please no," Sirius said crossing his fingers, his heart beating rapidly.

"What, didn't you miss me, dear cousin?" Bellatrix Black Lestrange said stepping into the light.


	3. Gryffindor and Slytherin

_**Can You Trust Me? Mrs. McGonagall**_

_**Chapter 3:**__** Gryffindor and Slytherin **_

_**A/N no more confusion! This is the actual chapter. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling!**_

"It's quite a funny story actually," Blaise started," You see-." No one got to hear the end for Pansy, Blaise, and Draco had all run out the door and up the stairs as quickly as possible.

"You are so dead," Draco said as they leaned against the banister on the third floor, where they decided it was safe to stop.

"Tell me about it," Pansy said sitting down on the last step before the landing a putting her head in her hands.

"I just did," Draco said looking down at Pansy in confusion.

Blaise shook his head and said to Draco," we need to get you out more mate. Nose out of a book and you will be talking like a normal person soon. "Blaise said playfully nudging Draco with his elbow

"What do you mean?" Draco Said looking confused at Blaise and Pansy, who still had her head in her hands.

"Well, uh, no offence dude, but you talk like my grandmother." Blaise thought for a moment, "Actually scratch that, not even my grandmother talks like that."

"Do not be mean Blaise. Some people just have more culture than you," Draco said sticking his nose up in the air playfully. Blaise opened his mouth to retort but ended up smiling with Draco as they heard Pansy laugh.

"You guys are hilarious you know that right," Pansy said smiling up at them.

"Ya…" both guys said smiling down at her.

"So what are we going to do now?" Draco said sitting down next to Pansy.

"We?" Pansy said looking at Blaise and Draco in turn.

"We," Blaise confirmed joining his best friends on the floor.

"I love you guys, but you don't have to help you know. I was the one who got into this mess. "Pansy said putting her arms around Draco's and Blaise's shoulders.

"We know. But we also know that you would do the same thing to help us if one of us was in trouble." Draco said as he laid his head on Pansy's shoulder. Blaise nodded and mimicked Draco's action.

Pansy smiled and sighed contently. "Oh what would I do without my boys?"

"Probably lose the risk of an STD." a new voice said behind them with obvious dislike. The three teenagers on the floor all turned around simultaneously, knocking heads and twisting Pansy's shoulder.

"OW!" all three teens on the floor exclaimed, Pansy's cry being the loudest.

"Sorry Pansy," both boys said gently helping her up. Pansy just huffed and looked at the arrivals. Draco muttered a silent curse and bravely stepped forward.

"What do you want Potter," Draco said in a neutral voice. His friends instantly knew what tactic he was doing. Start off friendly and neutral and then come out dangerous if needed.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" all four present Weasley's said in unison. The Slytherins smirked at the action.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione Granger said with a hint of a threat in her voice.

Draco opened his mouth to retort but stopped when Pansy put a hand on his shoulder and started whispering in his ear. "No Draco, we must be nice to them. We shall be seeing a lot of each other and we are all on the same side of this war." Pansy backed away and said in a normal voice. "Someone has to make the first step."

Draco looked at his friends, sighed, and then looked back at the Golden trio and company. "Well if you must know my darling Hermione, we are here because our parents are in a meeting with the order." Draco smirked slightly when he saw Hermione blush lightly at Draco's darling comment.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? Your parents are Death eaters, as are the sluts' and Zambini," Ronald Weasley said, disgust evident in his voice. Draco and Blaise both drew out their wands at Ron's words.

"Don't you dare call Pansy a slut!" both Slytherin boys said in unison.

Pansy just sighed and then said, "Why don't we finish our conversation someplace where curious, noisy portraits are not eavesdropping?" She said pointing to a portrait with awfully big ears. Draco nodded stiffly and started walking down the hall. Blaise quickly followed Draco and Pansy started to but stopped when she saw the others weren't following.

"I know you don't have any reason to trust us, besides our word, but if it makes you feel any better, there are wards here placed by the Order that prevent dark magic from happening." Pansy started following Draco and smiled a little when she heard the others following. They all walked down the dark hallway and into the master bedroom.

"Why are we in here?" Harry asked looking around along with the others. The room looked fit for a king. The windows were large and two doors that led to a small terrace, it had a king's size bed a large dresser and vanity. It also had another pair of doors of which one led to a bathroom and the other to a walk in closet. The Silver trio (as Pansy, Draco and Blaise were called by many pureblood parents) was just calmly sitting on the bed. Completely unfazed by the interior of the room.

"Of course, they grew up spoiled," harry thought bitterly.

"We are in here Po-Harry, because the master bedroom of any house of noble name is the place where the heaviest anti- jinxes, hexes, curses, and many other that prevent harmful magic," Blaise said waving his wand and conquering chairs for the others. The Gryffindor's took the chairs while the Slytherin's took the bed.

"aren't you going to get in trouble," Hermione said tooking at Blaise as he put his wand away.

"The house is so hevely warded that the ministry cant detect underage magic. It was done so on purpose so that purebloods could teach their children different types of magic," Draco said casually.

"oh" the Gryffindor's chorsed together.

"do you guys always say everything together?" Pansy asked looking at the gryffindore's.

"No, we just seem to be doing that a lot today," Hermione said.

"Interesting," Draco said looking at Hermione. Blaise noticed the small blush on Hermione and Draco's cheeks . He made a mental note to talk to Draco about it.

"So are you going to tell us why you are here?" Harry said sitting it straighter.

"well, there are three different reasons for us being here. Mine starts 16 years ago on a moonless night….." Pansy started.

_**A/N **__**hello everyone! So ya, this is the original chapter 3. Haha, thanks for reading and please review!**_


End file.
